


Tripping Over Logs and Smoke Clouds

by smolfurball



Series: Makin' it in Beach City [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Human AU, awkward first time full conversations, their first meeting is Glossed Over, they bond over Art that's kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfurball/pseuds/smolfurball
Summary: Still relatively new to Beach City and all that small town life holds, Peridot really isn't jazzed about the part that includes her being dragged to every party her roommate, Amethyst, wants to go to. So when she decides to dip out for a bit, Peridot finds herself in some interesting company in the beachside woods. That company also is offering her a joint, should Peridot be worried?(Some drug use in the beginning, but it's more of a hook to interaction. Based very loosely on a RP I had like, over a year ago.)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Makin' it in Beach City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Tripping Over Logs and Smoke Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been wanting to get back into fic-writing for a long while, so here's a small one(?) oneshot(?) I finally whipped up. I would've posted it on 4/20, but the spirit wasn't in me, and also because this really isn't so much about smoking weed. It Really Isn't.

Laughing and obnoxiously loud music slowly thrums further into the distance and, thankfully by proxy, eases Peridot’s headache away. With a long sigh, she took a moment to assess her new situation: was invited (or dragged) to a beach party by Amethyst, didn’t like it being so crowded, and decided to split for until when less rowdy children and chaperones decide it’s time to go home.   
  
So now that she is edging into the treeline of the forest surrounding one side of Beach City, Peridot asks herself: now what? Does she just fiddle with her tablet in the dark and pray her battery doesn’t die before going to find her roomie to head home? Does she just  _ go home _ without said roomie?   
  
Wait, shit, she can’t do that--  _ Amethyst has the keys! _ Ugh. Why does the least responsible of the two have the keys? The whole seniority rule is sounding more and more bogus as Peridot grumbles about it to herself, pulled out of her own stupor as her ankle rolled onto a twig.  _ YEOWCH! _

Catching herself with a small yelp, Peridot looks up with wild eyes to make sure nobody saw that and- oh, hey, somebody saw that!

...Somebody saw that, oh god she’s not alone in the woods, she is going to die here. Peridot scrambles for her tablet with an unholy screech, flashing on the light, “BETTER BACK UP YOU FOREST DWELLING CREEPAZOID!”

“Ow.” An unenthused, monotonous voice interrupted her, causing Peridot to shut up immediately, moving the light away from the person almost directly across from her perched on a log.

Oh. It was just Lapis. Peridot’s seen her around town here and there, always giving off the “too cool for you” vibe with a serious case of the grumps. Didn’t help that the only person she seemed genuinely happy to see was Steven. It didn’t help at all, because who really  _ hated  _ Steven anyways? Terrible, soulless people, that’s who. Even the most cold of citizens have a soft spot for the local boy. ...anyways, Lapis always seemed like a tough customer, especially now save for one detail: Was that a blunt betwixt her fingers?

Yep, and the longer Peridot kind of stared dumbly over at Lapis, the less interested the blue haired wonder was. With a roll of her eyes, Lapis flicked her lighter, taking a drag to hold it in, dark eyes half-closing as she held it in for a moment. As she exhaled, the smoke swirled into the trees above, catching in Peridot's tablets light, shooting her a tired look. “Okay, now that we’re over your heart attack, mind killing the lights?”

“Oh! Right, uh, sorry.” Peridot quickly turned off the light, stuffing her tablet back into the pocket of her hoodie as she offered a sheepish smile. Lapis mumbles a thanks, taking out her dimly lit phone to browse as she let the smoke linger, now fully ignoring her presence. Huh. Peridot was almost expecting a parade of questions such as  _ Why are you here? How’d you find my super secret smoke spot?  _ or  _ How are you able to fit that thing in your hoodie pocket? _ , only to be met with… nothing.

Shifting foot to foot, Peridot laid out her options: stick around and maybe  _ talk _ with Lapis, perhaps even getting to know her, find another spot in the woods in hopes of not finding another breathing person or axe murderer, or turn around and join Amethyst at the party.

She  _ really _ didn’t wanna get back yet. Not until the kids and mom’s start thinning out.

Lapis was taking another hit. Ugh, that stuff  _ reeks. _

...but not too bad. What’s the harm? Clearing her throat once seeing Lapis exhale again, Peridot spoke up, “Er, mind if I hang around? Kinda was in the middle of ditching a party until I stumbled upon you and your… smoking.”

Lapis was looking out into space at first, barely glancing Peridot’s way when spoken to. It was only until she mentioned ditching a party did she get her gaze, feeling a cold chill. There was a long, if awkward pause as Lapis flicked away some ashes into the dirt and mud before she shrugged a shoulder. “Sure. Pick a spot.”

Oh thank the stars, Peridot really didn’t want to turn tail now after waiting so long for a response- she was realizing Lapis was moving rather sluggish, as if she was deciding each movement on it’s own before doing them, rather than “feeling” it happen naturally. Must be a stoner thing. Wait, was it rude to consider it a stoner thing? Peridot, shut up and find a place to sit, you absolute moron.

Deciding the best place to sit was the log Lapis was on, Peridot popped a squat a good arms length away. It gave her a nice distance to make polite conversation with, or ignore her existence entirely, while also being able to see her a little better in the dim light. She was wearing a similarly casual outfit, matching dark blue (was it blue or black? Peridot is going to go with blue, just because it would most match her aesthetic- if the blue hair indicated any hints) jogger jacket and pants with a crop top underneath. Or was that a sports bra? Oh jeez, that better not be a bra, what if Lapis catches her peeping? 

“You were at that beach party, right?” Lapis asks, being the first to break the silence. Her stance was slouch, one leg hiked up on the log as the other kept her planted on the ground, arm propped on her knee as a cushion for her cheek. Peridot blinked owlishly as her brain lagged to an answer, back straightening up as she blurted out a confirmation.

“Yeah!” They both flinched at her volume, “Erm, yeah. Amethyst dragged me along and there’s just…. Everyone, there. Too crowded, thought I’d hang back until it thins out.”

Lapis hummed in acknowledgement, half lidded eyes staring far off from their spot for a moment. Peridot just felt her skin crawl as she waited for a response, obviously out of her element- this is the most she’s seen Lapis speak in general, forget holding a conversation.

“I heard her cousin Jay was hosting it.” Lapis said, earning a surprised head tilt from Peridot. How’d she know Jay and Amethyst were cousins? So much intrigue. “You’re best to stay out of it until about eight thirty. After Party starts once the kids head home, and the six packs get dug out, maybe a few liquor bottles if Skinny and Carney bothered to run to the ABC store beforehand.” She explained in this monotonous manner, as if she went through this kind of routine before.

“...How’d you know that?” Peridot asked.

“You’re in a small town. Things get a little predictable.” 

“Oh. Right. Guess I’ll learn that all eventually.”   
  
“Hm.”   
  
The awkward silence stretched on for a bit, Peridot hearing every little noise around them- the way the branches rustled with the light breeze, how the smell of campfire drifted this far into the woods, the small little coughs Lapis suppressed until her joint was nothing but an unfortunate end of singed paper, snuffing it out and tossing it aside.

Oh God, she has to find something to do with her hands or she’s going to go absolutely mental. Peridot takes her tablet back out, sliding the brightness way down now to not be blinded by her own screen. It’s about seven, so she just has to make her battery last an hour and a half… then she can slip it away to enjoy a drink or two before taking Amethyst’s keys. Easy peasy! 

Now… what should she do? She doesn’t have her earbuds, otherwise she’d catch up with a podcast or watch a useless TubeTube tutorial. Reception sort of sucks with all these fucking trees, dammit, can’t mindlessly scroll on Cheepr. 

Oh! Duh, she can work on some art! Booting up her ArtDrop app, Peridot crosses one leg over the other, using her knee as a bit of a table to balance her tablet onto. Her pen was at home, but she can do some digital finger painting! Use that idea to work on something back home. Nature isn’t her best inspiration, but aside from the party atmosphere she was in, and the still lingering weed smell from Lapis, the view she  _ does  _ have is inspiring! The sun was setting, coloring what sky she could see with gorgeous pinks and oranges out towards where she came, and more dark blue and purple overhead. That mixed with the stark darkness of the trees? Oh, that definitely gave her some interesting ideas. Sure, she didn’t have the advantage of concise, accurate linework she would if she had her pen, but this is for fun, color and idea layout, and it was a nice break of the kind of art Peridot usually churned out for her blog.

A arm weight on her shoulder brought her attention from the task at hand, glancing up with a jolt to find dark blue eyes focused on her screen. Only when did Peridot let out a small  _ eep! _ Did Lapis push away, an apologetic look on her face. 

“Sorry, just… you’re using nice colors.” Lapis mumbled, rubbing now-closed eyes with her fingers. Clearly that was a half-assed apology and excuse, and normally Peridot would call that shit out. But right now? She wasn’t entirely bothered by it. 

“...Thanks. This is honestly so…” Peridot looked from Lapis to the piece on the screen, feeling her face and chest get hot under the pressure. She just shrugged when gesturing to the tablet, “Bleh? Compared to what I usually do.”   
  
“Yeah, but it’s nice. I can barely figure out how to do digital art, let alone what you’re doing.” Lapis urges, her tone actually seeming relaxed… was she, being nice and encouraging? This is new.

“...Do you do non-digital art?” Peridot asked slowly, sitting up with a straighter back- oof, when did she end up so hunched over? 

“Traditional.” Lapis corrects, fishing out her own phone from her jacket, unlocking it- oh, oh jeez, her brightness was way too bright now that it was darker since last looking at it, earning a shocked grimace as she lowered it. “Painting, usually. Like watercolor and acrylic.” She was about to turn her phone over to show Peridot before hesitating. “Can I show? I didn’t mean to take you away from your drawing.”

“No! I mean, it’s fine, I’d love to see it.” Peridot quickly saves her piece to close the screen, eyes on Lapis as she turns the phone over to show Peridot a little gallery, clicking an image to enlarge it. She told Peridot to just swipe.

And swipe she did, eyes wide as she took in these paintings- they were  _ gorgeous.  _ And she thought Peridot’s choice of color was nice? Puh- _ leeze _ . There were scenery pictures, some pop portraits that mixed into fantastical abstract. She used nothing  _ but  _ color, vibrant and loud and beautiful. Peridot’s jaw went slack with how awed she was, earning a small cough from Lapis, as if to drag her back to Earth.

“Oh, uh, sorry!” Peridot quickly refocused and gestured for Lapis to take her phone back. “Just… wow! Wow, wow, wowee! I never would have pegged you for such a good painter!” Peridot grinned as she spoke, bouncing in place.

“Thanks.” Lapis shyly looked away, running a hand through her hair with a shrug. “I’ve always liked art and… I mean, I do some other kinds, but I like painting the most.” Her eyes seem to glance back at the tablet in Peridot’s hands, “What other stuff do you do, if what you were just doing is so ‘ _ bleh _ ’?” Her tongue stuck out at the end of her sentence, as if coyly mocking Peridot’s own wording.

“Uh…. lots of different stuff.” Peridot starts slowly, feeling the heat pool in her face again. “Like… character orientated stuff, usually-”   
  
“Like fanart?” Lapis asked, gaining a more sly grin.   
  
“Not only that!” She defended quickly, voice cracking at the end.

“It’s chill. Steven mentioned you liked video games and stuff, I assumed you had to indulge in that kinda stuff.” Lapis waved a hand dismissively, as if telling Peridot to cool it.

“...Steven talks to you about me?” Changing the subject quickly, Peridot squints. 

“Like, once. A bit after that one time you ran into me with your coffee?” Lapis tilts her head, as if trying to jog Peridot’s memory, “You looked like you pissed your pants when running out of the Big Donut after that.”

“....Fuck, that  _ was you _ , huh?” Peridot wanted to bury herself in her hoodie, shoulders hiking up as she found a very interesting rock on the ground. It looks like it could be a nice little gravestone to dig under.

Lapis chuckled, a small snort in the middle- why did that make Peridot’s heart flutter?

“Relax, I know I was in a bit of a mood that day. Or in one of my constant moods, really.” She rolled her eyes at herself. “I was considering going after you for it, but Steven was telling me you were new to town, and genuinely really cool. I think he was mentioning the video game stuff as if that’d help me like you any more.”

“...Well, did it?” Peridot asked, sort of breaking the awkward silence that stretched before speaking, earning another snort.

“No, not really. I just figured you were some chump, like everyone else.” Lapis explains. “And, yeah, you kinda are, but… maybe you’re climbing up the ladder to Not-So-Chump.” 

“Wow, thanks.” Peridot drawled, bobbing her head to the side as she gave Lapis what she hoped to be a sarcastic but flat look, “Peridot Greene, Not-So-Chump, knighted by Lapis.”

“Hey, I’d consider it a high honor.” Lapis snarked back, leaning back with a flick of her wrist.

“Bah!” Peridot swatted in Lapis’ direction, missing by a landslide- good, no need to suddenly change the mood. She’s having fun! With Lapis! The town cold shoulder giving…. Artist, person!

“Anyways, so you do fanart, is that all you do, Not-So-Chump Peridot?” Lapis asks, keeping her tone light.

“Uh.” Peridot pulls away, running a hand through her choppy blonde hair. “I sometimes do pixel designs, and moodboard stuff… that kind of fits under the fanart umbrella, though. So nothing too interesting.”

Lapis tilts her head, still looking determined. “Well, I’d like to see it. Can’t say I will or will not get where it’s from, but…?”

A blip from Peridot’s device interrupted her, both looking at the tablet. Peridot unlocked the screen and opened her messages.

Oh, it’s Amethyst.

> bruh, where u at?

> all the kids n karens r heading home

> u said u would do 1 shot with meeeee

> :(

“Wow, it’s already 8:30pm.” Peridot said blankly. She didn’t realize so much time has passed since she even started drawing, forget talking about the art with Lapis.

“Oh.” Lapis blinks, clearly not realizing that much time has passed, either. “You should probably get going, then. The party will be uh… much more spaced out.”

She’s right. Then she can get a drink, steal Amethyst’s keys, and head home. Maybe watch the newest episode the CPH Reboot, and hate every second of it.

But… she’s also having a really, really fun time talking to Lapis.

An idea strikes her, asking before she had a chance to reconsider; “Would you like to come back with me?”

Lapis was already going back to blankly looking on her phone, blinking in surprise as she heard the question. She looked back up, searching Peridot’s face before talking, “What?”

“To the party? I don’t think anyone would mind or say anything if you came back with me for… a drink, maybe show you some of the stuff I do? On the tablet, I mean.” She lifts the device in question. 

Lapis hesitated, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she considered this.

“I know Amethyst even brought stuff for s’mores, if that’s more your speed.” Peridot added quickly with a small grin, it immediately easing the air around them. Lapis chuckled, shaking her head as she pushed herself up from the log.

“Sure.”

“Sure?”

“Sure as in, yeah, I’ll go back with you. I could use a drink.” Lapis said with a warm smile, “Maybe a s’more too. I haven’t had one of those since scouts.”

“Scouts? I’m learning more about you than my own roommate here!” Peridot screeched playfully, getting onto her feet with a stretch! Wow, standing up next to Lapis really puts into perspective how short she is compared to her too. She distinctly remembers spilling that coffee on her skirt too, now that she thinks about it. 

“If I like any of the series you show me, you might even unlock my tragic backstory.” Lapis drawls, already heading down the path of which Peridot came through to even get here. 

This was nice, Peridot really hopes she gained a friend in Lapis, after all this. Distant chatter and obnoxiously loud music got louder as grass and twigs thinned out for sand, the smell of campfire and roasted marshmallows becoming more clear. And for once, it doesn’t give Peridot a headache.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope y'all liked it. I'm going to really try and write more on this site, because I really do love writing. Any feedback/comments/kudos appreciated! Have a good one, and stay safe out there everyone.


End file.
